


【坤农】风暴（七）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】风暴（七）

（十三）

一年后

“虽然说是表演赛，但是你也不能把球传给Justin，听到了吗？”蔡徐坤虽然说的是问句，语气却半点商量都没有，尤其是他现在的手还顺着球服下摆摸到了控卫的腰。 这根本不是正常的队长训话方式好吗。

陈立农拍掉蔡徐坤胡作非为的手，但其实根本没有使劲，所以被蔡徐坤报复地拉过去恶狠狠亲了一口的时候他差点嘴角忍不住上扬，他的男朋友还是那么霸道小气，但都是自己宠出来的不是吗，不过心里虽然甜，嘴上还是要皮一下的，“——那得看你的跑位了，我只传球给能得分的人。”

蔡徐坤看着陈立农笑得眉眼弯弯一脸得意的样子就心痒，掐着小男友的脖子在他耳边吹气，“那就更该传给我了，我在场的话还有别人有机会拿MVP吗？”

虽然话是典型的狮子座大男生惯有的自大语气没错，但是这句话是蔡徐坤说的，那就是真的，陈立农耳框发红正想嘟囔一句什么，只是话含含糊糊的在台湾小男生嘴里像是裹了蜜，蔡徐坤没听清，陈立农说没听见算了，蔡徐坤就把人撞到衣柜门上逼问他。

“说不说，不说的话你等会儿就在场下看着吧。”

“哈...很痒诶你走开啦！我...我是说我的个人得分不一定会输给你！”

“快两年了你还不是每次都被我压在下面...干嘛，各种意义上我都没说错啊。”

表演赛因为是各校的人打乱组的队所以穿的是统一的队服，和平常衬出高中生清纯活力的红色黄色蓝色球衣不同，这次为了不和学校自己本身队服撞衫还选了黑色，衬得陈立农整个人白到发光，而且宽大的背心就这样挂在陈立农身上，蔡徐坤总觉得他的小模特大概是又瘦了些，等会儿传球的时候突然侧面的人都能看到他的乳尖了...

一边这样想着一边伸手隔着球衣去掐了一把，不意外地听到陈立农一声闷哼，始作俑者毫无愧意地说，“陈立农选手你真的不考虑贴个乳贴吗，嗯或者裹胸也行...”

“呀你住sou啦我才不要...”

突然更衣室门口传来结结巴巴一句，“.啊！..不好意思我真的不是故意的！门...你们没关门于是我就是被教练派来催队长你要先过去一下....”

苦命的球员捂住自己的眼睛拼命道歉，生怕撞见这极品队对的亲密场面会给自己找来什么杀身之祸，光是对上蔡徐坤的眼神自己就忍不住腿软了，帅是真的，恐怖也是真的，基本上只看得到他对陈立农笑得眼里全是温柔。

但这种时候他真的宁愿自己是瞎的。

陈立农下意识地推开蔡徐坤——虽然他俩的关系早就是公开的了（在那镜头前一吻后，全队包括教练看到他俩都觉得自己眼神都死了），但是以前只是肉体伴侣时他还可以没脸没皮欺骗下自己，真的变成情侣后反而因为甜蜜的恋爱而害羞了起来。

习以为常的蔡徐坤头都没回说了句知道了，继续看着只要不在床上就会意外地害羞的陈立农，最终选择在小男友嘴上响亮地啵了一声，“...比赛完再收拾你。”

... 队长你以为你这句话很小声吗！ 门口的队员现在恨不得自己不仅瞎，最好还聋——上帝啊，甜甜的恋爱什么时候才能轮到小龙虾？

当Jason站在小礼堂门口，看着比约定时间迟了整整十分钟而且是飞奔过来的陈立农时，真的是费了好大的劲才没有把手里的花束直接砸到这个小混蛋身上。

跟他说了这么多年的形象管理，除了工作时真的不知道他听哪里去了，马上还要做演员，这要是上下班每天被路透拍到毛毛躁躁的样子可怎么好，而且...在看到陈立农因为跑动而敞开的校服领口下露出的一点点红痕时，Jason实在没忍住还是举着花恨铁不成钢地敲了敲陈立农的头，“年轻人能不能稍微收敛一点！你家那位属狗的也不注意一下等会儿上台讲话前要做的准备就这样和你瞎闹！”

陈立农装痛地嗷嗷了两声，委屈巴巴地收过Jason的花，却在看到卡片上说这是来不及亲自参加儿子毕业典礼的母亲托人送来时忍不住喜笑颜开。

“过来，你这样去参加典礼你不嫌丢人我嫌丢人。”Jason没好气地翻了个白眼，这小子最近学的演技课也不知道教了啥，总感觉陈立农越来越会用眼神撒娇了...于是某经纪人虽然语气上凶巴巴地一直在训他，手上帮陈立农整理衬衣领口和领带的动作却依然堪称温柔。

实际上以他的性格和性向，这辈子大概也不会有个儿子，但是在看到这个从入行开始就被丢到自己手下的陈立农从懵懂新人到虽然红但千夫所指的模特再到现在努力转型要去学习表演的少年，Jason看着陈立农向他挥了挥手就和同学们一起坐到前排的时候的背影，一时间居然按有点恍惚，如果自己能有儿子，应该也不会比陈立农更让自己操心又骄傲了。

虽然依然觉得他是一个傻小子，但也很开心他依然是个傻小子。 而且比起陈立农一路都在感激自己，Jason更明白自己要感谢他...如果不是陈立农做了每一个愚蠢却善良的正确选择，他和自己的人生现在也许依然陷在名利的肮脏泥潭里每天都在厌恶和责备自己。

虽然说这一路真的各种烂摊子要收拾而且绝对称不上顺利，但至少Jason现在能脱下女装穿着正常的精致绅士礼服来参加陈立农的毕业典礼了不是吗。

“真是令人欣慰，不是吗。”

听到这熟悉的声音，Jason回过头去与坐在自己身边的蔡先生握了握手，正要开口时就被蔡先生打断了。 “在这里就不用喊老板了，毕竟我今天也只是个家长而已。”

人到中年却依然风度翩翩的蔡先生坐到座位上望向站在台边等会儿会代表毕业生致辞的蔡徐坤，眉眼间全是傲人的自信，那份潇洒帅气比起当年的自己有过之而无不及，再次在心里庆幸自己没有缺席儿子人生里的重要瞬间。

是的，最终那场危机的解决方式是，蔡先生花钱把陈立农，连带着Jason从事务所挖了出来。

其实这件事在他在酒会上遇到陈立农并调查到他和蔡徐坤的事时就开始酝酿了，只是那场公关危机让这件事不得不加快进程，虽然这意味着自己要在一笔非常不划算的价格里做这个决定——事务所趁火打劫给出的各种培养费和违约价格简直离谱，以至于蔡先生把欠条放在书桌上推给蔡徐坤的时候，他第一次看到小伙子怀疑人生的眼神。

“你没数错数位，”蔡先生笑得简直有点幸灾乐祸，虽然他也知道让一个高中生看到三亿是什么概念，但是这是他儿子，他相信就算自己不提蔡徐坤也不愿意欠这笔钱，“不仅包含着你和他大学的学费生活费——这可是我和你妈妈争取了好久的她差点把高跟鞋砸我头上——还有他和他经纪人的费用，只能说不愧是我儿子？谈个恋爱眼光都那么高，我相信别家豪门就算演狗血剧给分手费也不用给那么多。”

但是这就是现实，蔡徐坤和陈立农莽撞至此虽然说不枉青春，但最终他们也是马上要成年的男人了，他们必须无比清楚地知道——想要有说话的权利和任性的底气，首先要有足够的资本。

虽然知道蔡先生是个商人不是慈善家，但一口气负债三亿还是让蔡徐坤感觉自己太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。

更何况他那个老爸还气死人不偿命地补充道，“所以严格来说这笔需要你们共同承担的费用也不只是学贷，应该叫什么呢？‘妻’贷？期待？好名字，希望你俩别分手，虽然分手了他也得还钱...你瞪我干嘛小伙子，是不是突然很想换个恋人？”

“...突然很想换个父亲。”

但是这是蔡徐坤第一次亲口当面叫他父亲，这个称呼不仅意味着血缘关系，更多的是，那种对在成长过程里给了他支持、引导、陪伴的肯定。

而现在，他看着蔡徐坤气宇轩昂地站在台上，用非常正式而严肃的语气代表毕业生致辞的时候，那种骄傲感...赚再多的三亿也换不来。

陈立农在看着台上发言的蔡徐坤的时候，有一种说不上来的感觉让他眼眶一热。

他喜欢的蔡徐坤，一直都是这样，在所有人看得到的地方，强大、自信、帅气，光是看一眼就知道是生长在光芒里的人，那种浑然天成的王者之气，是其他所有人都可以模仿不来的。

蔡徐坤就是最好的，所以自己也一直给他最好的。

更何况只有陈立农知道，蔡徐坤其实是多么温暖的人，虽然一开始可能有点冷硬和不懂表达，但是他的脆弱，他的温柔和他的固执，全都是温暖的，是那种即使知道会灼伤自己也让自己死死抓住不忍心松手的温度。

真好，在青春这场阴郁的风暴里，他们抓住了彼此，伤痕累累时也不曾松开。

正在陈立农努力吸吸鼻子想要把眼泪憋回去时，他看到台上的蔡徐坤也看向自己——没有什么特别的原因，在别人看来蔡徐坤只是望向这个方向，但陈立农就是能感觉到蔡徐坤在看自己。

就像自己看他一样心无旁骛。 然后他听到蔡徐坤用低沉好听的声音说明显不属于发言稿上的内容，“最后我想说， **我们还很年轻，还有无限可能，比起去猜疑要更多地去相信，比起去伤害要更多地去理解，比去去独自纠结要更多地珍惜所爱...** ”

在说这段话的时候，蔡徐坤就这样眼睛都不眨地看着台下的陈立农，他的小模特光是坐在人群里就像是会发光一样，他尤其爱那双只注视着自己的亮晶晶的下垂眼——这段话是送给大家的，但更是送给陈立农的，台下有不少人知道他的'珍惜所爱'是指谁于是意味深长地笑着投去目光，但他们不会知道蔡徐坤和陈立农走过了多少普通高中生情侣不会经历的猜疑、纠结和互相伤害才真的走到一起，如果没有蔡徐坤陈立农不会是现在的陈立农，如果没有陈立农蔡徐坤也不会是现在的蔡徐坤。

那些关于信任、责任、自尊、坦诚与爱的东西，全都是他们自己一步步学会的。

在全场雷动的掌声里，蔡徐坤感觉自己的视线也因为水汽而变得有点模糊，他捂住嘴清了下嗓子，做最后的总结。

“所以无论如何， **希望大家牢记理想，忠于自己，承担责任，用心善良** 。”

“谢谢大家。”

END


End file.
